


The Star In My Eye

by Kyubey_Kotone



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Heartbreak, Just totally one sided, Lack of actually, Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person, Stargazing, Tord is just completely in love with Edd, Tord's POV, Unrequited Love, super cute, they're not actually together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey_Kotone/pseuds/Kyubey_Kotone
Summary: Tord takes Edd to a special spot he knows, to stargaze.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, yee. It's all from Tord's POV. This probably takes place before he left the first time.

 

"It's beautiful..." He whispered softly to me, my arm outstretched forward, his warm hand in mine. All it took was a step, and his hand slipped from mine, the beautiful artist's eyes sparkling as he took in the sight of the clear sky, the starlight twinkling their reflection in his eyes. "I never knew the sky could look like this... Tord, how did you find this place?" Edd asked in awe, turning back to face me. Seeing him, just like this. His smile, the tone of his voice. It was everything to me. He was my whole world. The sky may have been beautiful, but the world was his canvas.  I felt my heart flutter when his hazel eyes met mine, his happiness is what kept me going. It was all for him. I'd do whatever it took.  
  
"I like to go for walks and clear my mind.. I just stumbled upon this place by accident." I replied, my face failing to conceal the smile he brought to everyone, as a sheepish chuckle escaped my lips. He was perfect, in this moment. I wished we could stay just like this, forever. Edd tilted his head in joy, closing his eyes, the black sky melting like crayon into the hazy lights of the city so far away.  
   
I stepped forward, scruffing up his hair, as he turned to me, almost pouting as a small laugh escaped him. "Thank you." He said softly, my face almost falling in confusion at those soft words. He was the best at not making sense and the best at being realistic. What an odd pair of traits to have.  
  
"For what?" I asked, my accent a little more obvious as I cursed myself silently for being so clueless.  
  
Edd paused, before a little giggle escaped him, his eyes shutting as he tilted his head. Sometimes I wonder if he even knows how cute he actually is, or if he even realises the feelings he makes me feel; the way my heart and chest hurt with longing, wanting to just pull him close to me, and exchange warmth.  
  
"You're silly." I heard him say, as he turned to face more towards me, the radiance of joy emitting from him like no other and I just stare, drinking in his features, memorising every line and conture of his face, body, everything. It's impossible not to stare when he's near, he's just too perfect.  
  
"Hey... Tord?" He asked, his gaze focused once more on the sky, the moon casting it's light on us, lining us with shadows, dull mystery around us but that couldn't matter less. He was the only thing that mattered to me in that moment, as the small crack in his voice immediately made me shutter, curious as my mind accumulated twenty million things he could say next.  
  
I hesitated to respond upon hearing the seriousness of his tone, but maybe it's what I've been hoping for... "Yea?" I replied slowly, my heart thumping, as I hoped he couldn't hear it. All the while, I did kind of hope he could hear it, because maybe he'd know. He'd understand how I'm feeling right this second, how he makes my mind go blank the moment he enters a room or how infatuated I really am with him, how captivated I am by his presence alone.  
  
I could see him clench his fists inside his hoodie, as he bit the inside of his cheek, my eyes never leaving him. "Do you ever wonder..." He paused, before smiling again. "Ahh, never mind."  
  
I felt my cheeks heat up as I playfully punched his arm, urging him to continue. His cheeks became tinted with pink, a look on him I would never get tired of. "No, what is it?" I press, my heart beginning to race a hundred miles an hour, begging me not to ask.  
  
He snorted, kicking the ground beneath his feet as he looked down, his shoe becoming decorated with mud while he shrugged casually like always. "I'm just really glad to be your friend, is all. I'm really glad to have met you, ya know? I just wanted you to know that."  
  
My shoulders sagged at those words, my heart sinking but my expression remaining as a smile. It's not what I hoped to hear, but I'd take it. He was happy, nonetheless which was all I could've ever wished for. As long as he kept that smile, that light of inspiration, that's all I'd need to keep going. _He's_ all I'd need to keep going.

 

I could just feel my insides caving in on myself, as I stayed still, keeping myself next to him. There's still no other place I'd rather be, than here with him. No one else, just him.

  
I snaked my arm around his shoulder shakily, pulling him closer to me, my body trembling in slight dissapointment and heartache before huffing out a small, forced chuckle. "Hah... You're not half bad, yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually cried when writing this cause it's just sad. ;-;


End file.
